Midnight's Rain
by Gothic Mamo-chan
Summary: The title is a working title for this story since me and Deadly-chan haven't figured out a title for it. Or at least I think the title is figured out already, please read and review if only this one chapter. more chapters to come.
1. Default Chapter

D.G: (Note to Gothic-chan: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!! ^^;; I meant to start sooner, *way sooner* but I lost the envelope that had the beginning on it T.T) 

Ahhh...to minna-san. Um, I had this idea from RPing with Vampio (Yes I meant to spell it that way!) Anyway., the first prologue, (which is this chapter) was written by Vampio or Gothic Mamo-chan. Hehe ^^;; I just happened to write it out on the computer. But it will be posted under Gothic's name ! Oh yea...Another chapter to Emtee will be added XD!! THE DEATH OF QUEEN SELENITY BY KAMOS!!! YAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down* O.O;; I must start before Vampio goes insane from waiting too long Again, GOMEN VAMPIO!!!

(Gothic--_aka Vampio_: Whoa, I totally forgot about this story. Yeah, I forgive ya. Umm... I present, our story. Please read and review it.)

Summary: Takes place during Crystal Tokyo. And it's my first Non-Usagi centered story XD!! O.O;;

Disclaimers: We don't own Sailor Moon. I just happen to own all the Sailor Moon Mangas and 3 Fushigi Yugi mangas XD! BEAT THAT VAMPIO!! _(Gothic: I own two Japanese Cowboy Bebop manga, two Japanese Aah! Megamisama manga, two issues of Newtype USA, one Newtype Japan, the two ending episodes of Sailor Stars in Japanese not subbed, an Inu-Yasha manga, Blood: the last vampire 2001 manga, Magical Knight Rayearth manga, and an US Shonen Jump issue...that's about it I think...nope, and some Anne Rice novels. There, that's it)_ And I think Vampio owns Rain, but I'm not sure...

****

Prologue

_A virus has spread throughout my kingdom. Everywhere I turn, death rears its ugly head. I fear my people will not survive this encounter with this evil, vile virus. Not even my scientists know how to battle it._

My whole kingdom is dead, my mother is sick and I fear the worst. It seems she has gotten the virus but I feel an evil energy, an old, ancient evil roaming the halls of my castle. Waiting for me, watching everything I do. It might be the spirit of a royal servant unhappy with my father's choice of marriage. (D.G: O.o what a strange servant...ooops ^^;; continue)_ It might be my uneasiness of being alone, my mother's dying, my friends are gone, my trusted servants are dead._

How long will it take for me to get this virus?

-From the Journal of Prince Rain

News spread quick of the events. Princess Rini Small Lady Serenity (D.G: Look I remembered her whole name ^.^) took the news harder than anyone. The two kingdoms were friends for a long time. Neo Earth was left without survivors. The only thing they found were bodies of the people from the colony. Many with puncture wounds on their bodies. They did not find the body of Prince Rain. All their clues about what happened was Prince Rain's journal. 

Princess Serenity had hoped that Rain was spared and had evacuated to somewhere safe. '_He would have contacted me already..._' she thought, more the reason to believe he was dead. Neo-Queen Serenity held a remembrance on the streets of Neo-Tokyo. The air was filled with mourn for the young prince and his kingdom. Princess Serenity stood beside her mother as she spoke.

"People of Neo-Tokyo, it is with great sadness that we mourn our neighbouring kingdom. Young Prince Rain was a man who took his kingdom's needs before his own. And tonight we shall remember him as a wonderful and kind King." _(Gothic: She inaugurated him, crowned him king since his parents didn't get a chance to... )_

Neo-Princess Serenity stood in the shadows watching the people of Neo-Tokyo pay their respects to the Midnight Kingdom. (a/n: XD!! Vampio, can you guess where I got that from?) Her ruby red eyes watched her mother and father speak with the senshi. Tears began to form only to be blown away by the fierce wind. 

D.G: That's all I can think of. I have to work on my Relena and Artemis story XD! Ja ne minna-san!!


	2. not a new chapter

why the fuck did i stop writing this? oh yeah, you. 


End file.
